The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration
The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration is a 2003 direct-to-video animated adventure musical drama film and the tenth film in The Land Before Time series. Plot Littlefoot has nightmares which involve the Great Circle. He mentions it to his grandparents, who share the experience. Grandpa has a feeling that he wants to go somewhere, and they leave the next day with only their gut feeling to guide them. Out of curiosity, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie follow him, starting after them the following night. New characters are introduced throughout the film: Sue, a Supersaurus, who is driven on by the same sense as Littlefoot and his grandparents and joins them. Sue towers above all other longnecks and one day wishes to meet someone taller than her. Littlefoot's friends meet Pat, an elderly Apatosaurus. He is slow-moving and even scalds his hind foot whilst crossing a magma river, but does arrive at the crater in time for the event. Meanwhile, Littlefoot meets his father, Bron, for the first time in his whole life. However, Bron isn't alone. Since parting from his now deceased wife (a song from The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists reveals that the concept of marriage does exist in The Land Before Time universe), he has become guardian to a young Brachiosaurus, Shorty, who become jealous of Littlefoot taking all of his father's attention. Bron's story is a long one. He left to find a new place to live before Littlefoot hatched and returns to find that the Earthquake had destroyed everything; he soon learns about the death of his wife. In search of Littlefoot, he finds Shorty among other seemingly orphaned longneck children. Bron, realizing his son is not with them, continues his search, however the children stay, gradually forming a bigger and bigger herd. Eventually the many longnecks who joined the herd recognize Bron as their leader. They were drawn to the crater in the same way as Littlefoot and his grandparents. The ceremony is then revealed to be an event in which the moon overlaps the sun. On the day of the eclipse, Littlefoot wakes to spot Shorty sneaking over the crater walls and running away out of spite for being ignored by Bron. He catches up to Shorty and convinces him to stay; the two reconcile and agree to see themselves as brothers. Moments later, Littlefoot spots his friends and Pat approaching and is shocked that they travelled so long to find him. Suddenly a Sharptooth arrives and attacks the group. Pat defends the children but his injured leg slows him down. Bron wakes to find his son absent from his side and comes to a realization as he hears screaming and roaring from beyond the crater walls. He rushes to their aid and defends them from the Sharptooth. However, just after the Sharptooth is defeated, he calls out his two siblings. Littlefoot's grandparents aid in the fight, and as soon as the three Sharpteeth are defeated, the eclipse occurs and the sudden darkness bewilders and scares away the Sharpteeth. Littlefoot, his grandparents, Bron and Pat take their place amongst the great line of Longnecks that have gathered on top of the crater walls. They succeed in catching the Great Circle and everyone rejoices as the eclipse ends. With their mission completed, the herds depart on their separate ways. Things end happily for Sue, who meets a taller Longneck, who is taller than her. Littlefoot's friends ask Pat to come live in the Great Valley, which he happily accepts. Bron and Littlefoot are hesitant to leave each other, but knowing their true belongings Bron leaves with Shorty and his herd, promising to keep in touch with Littlefoot and visit him, and Littlefoot returns to the Valley with his friends, grandparents and Pat. Qutoes Voice cast * Alec Medlock as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * Kiefer Sutherland as Bron * Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty * James Garner as Pat * Bernadette Peters as Sue * John Ingle as Narrator and Cera's father * Pete Sepenuk as Belly Dragger and Sharpteeth Songs * Adventuring (performed by Alec Medlock, Anndi McAfee, Aria Noelle Curzon and Jeff Bennett) * Me and My Dad (performed by Alec Medlock) (background vocals by Michele Brourman) * Bestest Friend (performed by Jeff Bennett, Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon) * Best of Friends (end credits) (performed by Olivia Newton-John) (backup vocals performed by Marlen Landin and Steve Real) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration/International. Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Charles Grosvenor Category:Films directed by Charles Grosvenor Category:Film scores by Michael Tavera Category:American sequel films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Half-Disney Television Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films Category:Universal Studios Category:2003 films Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Universal Cartoon Studios